


Better This Way

by yhibiki



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, Koujaku Bad End, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhibiki/pseuds/yhibiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to the Koujaku Bad End. Koujaku isn't always in his right mind anymore -- and it hurts more when he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better This Way

Koujaku has brief moments of lucidity. He wishes he could say that his will is strong enough to break through the power of the tattoos etched into his skin, but the truth is, it is always Aoba who forces him back to reality.

It's another form of torture.

"Shh, shh. Calm yourself, Koujaku," Aoba says, his voice a sweet lilt. The words are soothing, but the moment Koujaku can think straight, he feels a sob rising up his chest. This isn't what he wanted.

He tries to tell himself that this isn't Aoba, but even with his skin and hair near white, he can still recognize the familiar features. Koujaku shrinks away from Aoba's touch, but there isn't very far to go.

"Oh dear. Resisting me already? Even though you're usually so affectionate." Aoba lifts his hand to Koujaku's lips, showing off the myriad of bite marks.

The urge to bite again is overwhelming. He can smell Aoba's sweat, he can hear the blood rushing underneath the skin. 

Aoba coaxes Koujaku's mouth open with his thumb, and he doesn't even need to say anything for Koujaku to start licking. This much, his body does almost automatically now. No matter how much he tenses against it, the tattoos across his back intensify the lust he always feels around Aoba.

He tries to resist it, tells himself that the _real_ Aoba would never do anything like this, but his arms are bound and trying to run wouldn't get him far. He sighs when Aoba kisses his forehead and runs his fingers through his hair. He pants when Aoba's hands travel down his body and undo the sash of his kimono. And when Aoba lightly grips his cock, he growls.

"You're so perfect, Koujaku. I love you like this."

Koujaku doesn't know if there is power in these words, but the moment he hears them, his mind seems to close itself to him again. Thoughts slip away before he can form them. The low-burning lust flares up, and he lunges forward to sink his teeth into Aoba's shoulder.

Aoba's hand on his cock stays still, forcing Koujaku to thrust to get the friction he desires, while Aoba brings his other hand up to pet Koujaku's head.

"Such a good boy. You truly are better this way."

Koujaku can't disagree -- at least while his mind is gone, he isn't thinking about how shattered his heart is.


End file.
